Beyond the Force
by itslikepoetry
Summary: "Star Wars Episode VIII". It picks up right where The Force Awakens left us, so be warned for major spoilers! Kylo Ren finds out that Rey is with Luke Skywalker and his sense of urgency grows larger as he searches for the last piece of the map. Rey trains to be a Jedi with Luke. Meanwhile, the Resistance discovers that the First Order knows their location and attempts to move base.


Note: This picks up exactly where _The Force Awakens_ left off, and it will contain major spoilers for that film. This is my version of 'Episode VIII'. However, I don't know and can't control what actually does happen in Episode VIII. None of the characters unless otherwise stated, belong to me.

* * *

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

STAR WARS

Episode VIII: Beyond the Force

On the planet of D'Qar, the RESISTANCE is celebrating the fall of the STARKILLER BASE. However, the evil FIRST ORDER has survived and is stronger than ever. However, Kylo Ren and the Supreme Leader Snoke sense a disturbance in the Light Side of the Force.

Rey, the scavenger from Jakku, has followed the map leading to Luke Skywalker on the planet of Ahch-To. After the victory in defeating Kylo Ren, she has realized that the Force is strong within her, bringing up the question of whether Luke Skywalker, the last remaining Jedi, will ever take on a new apprentice...

Back in the Ileenium system, ex-Stormtrooper Finn is comatose in the resistance base after being hurt by Kylo Ren's lightsaber. He is oblivious as the Resistance attempts to move to scout a new location in order to avoid being destroyed by the Resistance. But soon, a new race against time will begin...

* * *

The ship sliced through the stars, going at a speed far quicker than actually necessary. Inside, remaining generals scuttled uselessly about, slamming random buttons as the ship emitted a low alarm signal. "Fools," Kylo Ren muttered, struggling to sit up. "Every last one of them. Damn _fools."_

"Rest, Master Ren." General Hux said, keeping his stare straight ahead. The only reason he was there was to alert any medics if Kylo Ren showed any signs of temper. If he went on another bloody rampage with that lightsaber of his, he could rip out the careful stitches that had tied together the scars that the girl had left on his body during the fight.

They would heal, most of them. But the scar that would never heal was the one marring his face. It went from his forehead, veered around his nose, and ended on his jaw. Hux knew that once Ren found out it would never heal, the force-user wouldn't take his helmet off ever again.

And far worse, was the rampage that would ensue.

"I shall not rest!" Ren shouted, and he managed to swing his feet to the side of the bed he had been laying on. "Not while the _girl_ is still alive."

General Hux cleared his throat and spoke softly into the communicator on his chest. "Ahem. Assistance in Room 12."

Kylo Ren, thankfully, appeared not to have heard him, for he had made it to his feet and flinched only slightly as he strode to the bedside table, where his lightsaber was resting. He used the force to bring it to him, and then activated it, all while breathing heavily.

"That girl-!" He swung his lightsaber wildly, taking out several of the machine controls on the wall behind his bed. Rubble flew towards the General, but Hux easily dodged it without having to move from his position. He was used to such tantrums, though he would never call it a _tantrum_ out loud. "That girl will _pay!_ "

Medics rushed into the room, and the first of them was unlucky enough to be flung backwards by the use of the force. The others slowly backed away before they met a similar fate. The first Medic had landed in a bit of the rubble, and stirred blearily as another Medic left a cup of liquid on the ground.

The liquid that would send Kylo Ren into a deep slumber so that his wounds could continue to heal.

General Hux only blinked. Maybe if he looked innocent enough, Ren would believe that his first General had had nothing to do with this.

Suddenly, the door flung open again, and this time it was one of the Captains. "M-My lord..." He stammered, appearing out of breath. "Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to speak with you, if you are well." The Captain took in the mess and stared at the ground, probably hoping to avoid Ren's wrath.

"Very well." Ren said. He picked up his helmet from the bedside table and applied it. "Hux," he said in the robotic voice of the helmet. "Come."

"Yes, sir."

They left the Medics and Captain, and marched to the room in the ship reserved for talking to their High Leader. Snoke's hologram was blue, and his throne alone was taller and wider than five men.

 _"Kylo Ren."_

"Master." Ren spoke. He didn't sound scared, but Hux knew he should be.

"You killed your father, Han Solo."

"Yes, at your command, Supreme Leader."

Hux sent a sharp glance at Ren. He had not been aware of anything except his battle with the girl.

"I must admit I did not think you would be strong enough. You have proved worthy of the power I have given you."

Kylo Ren said nothing.

"And still, you have been defeated."

A low, robotic hiss. "The girl."

"The girl," Snoke agreed. He directed his gaze at Hux. "You may leave, General."

Hux inclined his head and walked briskly out of the room. He had no particular desire to endure whatever wrath Snoke released, anyway.

Once Hux was gone, Kylo Ren felt slightly more uneasy. Whatever he was about to endure, he would have to endure it alone. But Snoke surprised him, and instead of releasing his anger, Snoke said, "I feel an uprising in the Light Side of the Force."

"I have felt it too, my master."

"She must be destroyed."

"I agree, Supreme Leader."

Snoke hummed, a low menacing sound. "Bring her to me, alive. I will deal with her myself."

"I wish to destroy her!" Kylo Ren growled.

"Capture her and you may regain my favor. Do not bring her to me dead."

Kylo Ren was shaking with anger, but he managed to contain himself long enough to mutter a respectful, "Yes. Of course."

"Act quickly, or we may have two Jedi to deal with."

"You think-"

"I _know._ " Snoke said. His twisted mouth curled up into an imitation of a smile. "Do not fail me, Kylo Ren."

"I won't, master." Ren turned away, his cape billowing as he walked furiously out of the room.

That girl would be his. She would pay for what she had done. And she would pay in blood.


End file.
